Riptide
by not about angels
Summary: "Any power you could have, what would it be?" Billy asked. Her nose scrunched up in thought. "I like to think that my brain has its own set of powers." (Set after Season 2. Pairings undecided).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hehe, oops. I should totally be updating Somewhere a Clock is Ticking, but I'm kinda in a slump. Don't worry though, Chapter Six is underway, but I decided to write out this idea. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

-1

**The Watchtower**

**September 14, 16:35 EDT**

Billy Batson found himself in the Watchtower that day, hoping to find some free food from the fridge. After defeating Mister Atom, he decided to reward himself.

**Recognized- Booster Gold**: **Two-Seven**, the computer announced.

Captain Marvel looked past the refrigerator to hear Gold's footsteps. He cracked a smile as he shut the fridge and flew to the zeta tube's. He liked Booster Gold. He was the only other guy who wasn't so stoic and serious as the other members of the League. CM made it to the Mission Room, finding Gold in his civvies, looking around to find someone.

"Hey Gold!" CM said gleefully, landing in front of him.

"Hiya Cap'n. Can I ask you a question?" He asked, fiddling with his fingers.

Captain Marvel arched an eyebrow. This was so unlike Gold, to be nervous and somewhat wary.

"Uh...sure?"

"Blue Beetle...know where he is?"

He blinked, slightly confused. "Err, why? Is he in trouble?"

Next thing the disguised teenager knew, he was roughly grabbed, Gold's face near his eye.

"Just tell me! She'll be here any-"

**Access Granted-**

"Shit!" Gold cursed, letting go of Captain Marvel and pushing buttons on the panel.

CM's blue eyes glanced at the zeta-tube, seeing the silhouette of a teenager forming.

**Authorization- Booster Gold: Two-Seven**

"No! You stupid computer! I didn't let anyone in!" He continued to hiss, finally giving up.

The transporting completed as the teenager stepped off the zeta-tube. She ran a hand through her tousled brown hair as she exhaled.

"Never going through that again," she muttered.

Billy only blinked, now even more confused than usual. "Uh, who are you? How did you get in here without Gold even touching the panel?" He asked, the questions flying out of his mouth.

The girl's calculating blue eyes were on him now, making Billy feel like he was in his teenage form.

"You, where's Blue Beetle?" She asked, walking up to the caped hero.

_Okay, Billy. A pretty girl just asked you something that a man just asked you. This will be easy to answer. Say something intelligent...or actually tell her where he is._

The girl was arching her brow, waiting for him to reply.

_Billy! Answer she probably thinks you're crazy!_

"Hi," he finally managed to say, causing the girl's lip to curl up.

Gold stepped up, whirling the girl to face him. "How did you get in here? I told you to wait for me near the zeta-tube."

"Sorry. Got kinda bored waiting, plus, it was easy to hack in and get your designation number to let me in," the girl replied, giving a little shrug, "Now, Billy, will you tell me where Blue Beetle is?"

Billy only blinked again. "How do you know my name? Who are you?!"

The girl blinked, her nose scrunching in realization. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. Calla Kord, pleased to meet you."

"Kord? As in Ted Kord?"

Calla nodded. "Where's Blue Beetle?" She asked again.

"Over at Happy Harbor at Mt. Justice."

Gold's mouth gaped open, his arms shooting from Captain Marvel to the girl. "Really?! Why didn't you tell me that?!"

He only shrugged as Calla made her way back to the zeta-tubes, pressing a few buttons as the computer scanned her. She smiled in satisfaction, glancing back at the men.

"Nice chatting with you. See ya!"

**Recognized- Calla Kord: A-One-Four**

And she was gone. Gold frowned as he punched CM's muscular arm. It was Billy's turn to frown as he looked at the man.

"What was that for?!"

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I don't even know what's going on!" He retorted.

Gold only muttered to himself as he made his way to the zeta-tube.

* * *

**A/N: This is just an idea that's been swarming in my head these past few days. May or may not continue this, but if I do, it will have to be after I complete Somewhere a Clock is Ticking. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this brief premise and stay tuned for the possibilities of this story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, that belongs to its rightful owners. I only own my OC's.**

**A/N: **I seriously love you guys so much! Thanks for the feedback, it means a lot to me!

Alright, time to clarify some things. Booster Gold (a.k.a Michael Jon Carter) is part of DC Comics, not an OC. He was, in fact, best friend's with Ted Kord, the second Blue Beetle. I decided to make him Calla's guardian because I think Ted would trust him enough.

I also made Ted 38 years old when he died, so it could make sense that Calla is fifteen. Right now, I'm kinda just introducing like the main characters, main conflict, etc. The main plot might not start 'till chapter four-ish, chapter five so hang with me.

**IceAurora: **Thank you, glad to hear you liked the story!

**Day (Guest): **Thanks!

** : **Hope you stick around for the story and thanks!

**Guest: **It'll be a choppy introduction, but hopefully they can work it out.

**PrettyKitty Luvs U!: **Thank you, always lovely to hear from you!

As usual, enjoy this chapter and see you at the end!

* * *

**Happy Harbor**

**September 14, 17:01 EDT**

Calla sped down the streets of Happy Harbor, the wheels of her fold up scooter crunching the leaves near its wheels. She knew Michael would kill her for telling the new Blue Beetle of her plans, but it was best for this Jaime Reyes and her.

She finally made it to the destroyed Mt. Justice, jumping off the motored scooter and folding it in half. As she stuffed the scooter into her rucksack, she headed underground where the Team was most likely gathered. Her feet were light under the scraps and dirt lying around.

"Robin and Wonder Girl will place up the wall in the Mission Room," she soon heard Aqualad's voice project around the underground corridors.

Calla casually waited at the end of the hall, finally seeing the Team in full view. She was pleasantly surprised to see it twice as big than it was four years ago. Her blue eyes finally landed on the familiar blue suit worn by Jaime Reyes.

"Let's begin rebuilding," Miss M finally concluded, flying towards another hallway.

The members spread out, some walking past her. Some recognized her, giving a casual wave as she returned it. She finally made it to the chatting Atlantean and Hispanic boy. Aqualad glanced at the girl, a smile on his face.

"Calla, it is great to see you."

"You too, Kaldur. Can I talk to Jaime for a sec?"

Blue's eyes widened in shock as his armor retreated. "H-how do you know who I am?"

"Don't worry, secret's safe with me."

"Uh, who are you?" Jaime asked.

"Oh! Calla Kord's the name," she introduced for the second time that day.

"Wait, so you're Te-"

"Ted Kord's daughter, yes. I'm here to remove the Scarab from you."

Jaime felt the blood in his face drain as Kaldur stepped forward.

"I do not believe that is possible. When the Reach came to Earth, they were not able to remove it without killing him," Kaldur began to explain to her.

Jaime then frowned, realization dawning on him. He raised his arm at Kaldur, stopping him mid sentence. "Wait, _espera_, where were you three months ago?! This..._thing_ was about to make me enslave all of humanity and bring upon a Reach apocalypse! I asked Captain Atom to remove Khaji Da from my spine and he wasn't able to do it. What makes _you_ think you can?! Where were you all this time?!" He shouted at the girl.

Calla blinked, finally frowning. "I didn't know where Dad's notes about the Scarab were three months ago! How was I supposed to know you were being controlled by the Reach?"

Jaime scoffed in disbelief. "Didn't you watch the news, _chica_?! Didn't you see the almost doomsday happen?! Did you disappear from planet Earth when all this was happening?!"

Calla was taken aback, realizing her mistake. Jaime's glare didn't falter as he crossed his arms. She hadn't been paying attention to anything outside of Kord Industries when summer began. It gave her more time to begin her own research about the Blue Beetle scarab. She knew Jaime had it and was using it for a good cause, so she didn't really think anything bad would happen, but of course something did happen.

"That's what I thought," Jaime finally said, breaking her out of her thoughts, "Maybe if you told me three months ago, I would've said yes. Now, the Scarab and I have made a friendship, so I'm going to say no."

"Jaime, you don't know if Khaji Da will go back to on-mode. I have to study it and make sure it doesn't," she explained.

The Hispanic teen uncrossed his arms and glared at the shorter girl. "Fine, but you're not taking it off me."

"Fine, so, do we have a deal? I get to study the Scarab and you get to keep it?" Calla asked, sticking her hand out.

Jaime ignored Scarab's comments as he shook the girl's hand. "Deal," he confirmed.

They finally let go as Jaime walked away from Calla and Kaldur. She sighed and ran a hand through her tousled hair. That didn't go as planned.

"CALLA KORD! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

The duo glanced at the hallway where Captain Marvel flew in, Michael in his arms. The blonde man had an irritated look on his face until he saw Calla's distraught eyes. Captain Marvel finally placed him on the floor.

"What happened?" He asked, all irritation leaving his face as he approached the girl.

"Don't worry, I won't be joining the damn Team any time soon," she muttered, stuffing her hands into her hoodie and walking away from the men.

Captain Marvel glanced at Michael and Kaldur. "I know this is bad timing, but can anyone tell me what's going on?"

**El Paso**

**September 14, 19:02 MDT**

She held onto the Beetle gun her father once used to defeat evil. She placed it back into the box, exhaling in sadness. Calla placed the box back inside the safe and locked it up as usual. She now had access to every technology her father once had, so she could research everything she needed to know about the Reach, the Scarab, etc. One day she would own Kord Industries and be the next Blue Beetle, just like her father.

"Calla? Calla, where are you?" She heard the C.E.O's voice.

Calla exhaled and turned to face the voice. She was somewhat glad that Tobias Whale was the C.E.O of her father's company, but somewhat cautious as well. He was an intimidating man, a tall African American albino. She knew he could crush her anytime soon, yet he didn't. Maybe it was the fact that she suspected him of having a shady double life.

"Mr. Whale," she finally acknowledged.

"A young teenager is here to see you."

This caught Calla off guard as she pushed her glasses up her nose. "Wait, what?"

"You heard me correctly, Miss Kord."

"I'm going," she finally muttered, making sure to lock up the office that no one had access to and finally leaving.

She could hear Mr. Whale's heavy footsteps behind her as she decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator. Her agile feet stepped down each flight of stairs as she finally made it to the first floor. She felt her face heat up, staring at the once buff man now being a slightly muscular teenager.

"Billy?"

The dark-haired boy jumped from his spot on the seat and stood up. "Calla, err, hi."

She rolled her eyes, folding her arms over her chest. "Mike sent you, didn't he."

"Yup," he immediately replied.

She sighed. "Fine, you're walking me to the station," she said, referring to the zeta-tubes.

"That's why I came."

They walked out of the building and began to head to the nearest zeta-tube.

"So you wanted to remove Jaime's scarab?" He decided to ask, still not understanding what was going on.

Calla only face palmed herself and decided to take out her scooter again and get away from the nosy teenager. Boys, when would they learn.

**New York City**

**September 14, 22:39 EDT**

"You're still up?" Michael asked from the living room hallway.

Calla looked up from the glass of lemonade, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "I can't sleep."

"Why did you want the Scarab? That's not like you."

Her blue eyes flickered back to the lemonade, exhaling in response. Michael glanced at the photo on the table near the couch. It showed him, Calla, and her real father Ted Kord.

"I want to be like Dad," she finally muttered out.

He finally glanced back at her, her blue eyes filled with sadness. "Your father wouldn't want you to be like him."

"I want to be like you guys! You guys were awesome!" She admitted, standing up from her seat. "Booster Gold and Blue Beetle team up once again, defeating that mother fucker who almost destroyed the Statue of Liberty."

"That's still not a good reason, besides Ted and I used to screw around when we were in the Justice League."

"But you guys were best friends. What if I never find a best friend who can kick ass-"

"-and is as good looking as me?" Michael finished, trying to flick his gold hair.

Calla laughed to herself, rolling her eyes. "No, who will have my back."

"What about- what's that girl's name? Oh! What about Vanessa?"

Calla deadpanned. "Mike, she's only my friend, 'cause she wants an internship at Dad's company."

He arched an eyebrow. "Really, what a bitch."

She nodded as she placed her finished glass in the sink. "Yeah, and you're rejoining the Justice League again. What am I gonna do?"

"You're gonna go to school, go to your job at Star, and head up to the Watchtower," he simply replied.

Her blue eyes brightened. "Wait, you'll let me hang out with you guys?"

"No, you'll hang out with Billy."

"Why?"

"He's your age. C'mon, kid, make some friends your age for once."

The girl frowned, realizing he was right. "Fine."

"Now go to bed. I'm tired from chasing you all day."

The older man began to head back to his room, until the fifteen year old wrapped her arms around him. She could hear her sniffle a little.

"I miss him so much, Mike."

He sighed, returning the hug and running a hand through her brown hair. "I do too, kiddo. I do too."

* * *

**A/N: **I might change the photo to what I think Calla would look like. It's not a drawing or exactly how she looks like (I'm using that FaceQ app thing). Next update the summary and title might be changed and Billy will be a bigger character. Sorry for making it seem like he's just plopped in. Anyways, thank you for the positive feedback and hope to see you guys next chapter!


End file.
